londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
Middlesex County Council elections
Middlesex County Council was the principal local government body in the administrative county of Middlesex from 1889 to 1965. The county council consisted of ¾ elected councillors and ¼ co-opted county aldermen. The entire body of elected councillors was elected every three years. Aldermen had a six-year term of office, thus one half of their number was elected by the councillors immediately after the triennial elections. Elections were cancelled during the First and Second World Wars. 1889 – 1919 The first elections were held on December 29 1888. The Times noted that, in contrast to most counties where a large of number of seats were uncontested, there were to be contests in nearly every electoral division. The first meeting of the "provisional" county council was held on 14 February 1889 at Westminster Town Hall. The provisional council appointed an Apportionment Committee which was to liaise with the London County Council over the division of properties and responsibilities between the two bodies. It was decided to seek the retention of Middlesex Guildhall, Westminster, as the headquarters of the county council. The justices of the peace for Middlesex met to consider county business for the last time on 28 March 1889 at the Sessions House, Clerkenwell. The Sessions House duly passed to the London County Council, and Middlesex County Council came into official existence on 1 April 1889. 1889 See List of Members of Middlesex County Council 1889-1892 1892 See List of Members of Middlesex County Council 1892-1895 1895 1898 1901 1904 1907 1910 1913 1919 – 1946 The triennial elections were suspended for the duration of the First World War, and when polling was held on 8 March 1919 there was a vigorous campaign centred on the issue of the Sunday opening of cinemas. The Cinematograph Exhibitors Association supported 16 candidates, including members of the Labour Party, who gained their first seats on the council. The 1922 and 1925 elections were, for the most part, not run on party lines. The Times noted that it was "impossible to separate the candidates into different classes, and the contests are run much more upon local considerations than any widespread policy labelled throughout the county". The size of the council was increased in that year to from 80 members (60 councillors and 20 aldermen) to 98 (74 councillors and 24 aldermen). The majority of the members of the county council continued not to bear party labels. In 1928 the majority of the council were described as "Moderate", with Labour forming an opposition. Labour continued to make advances at the 1931 election, and this led to the formation of a Middlesex Municipal Association "representative of all anti-Socialist members". The association was supported by the various Conservative Party organisations of the county although it was not officially affiliated to the party. The size of the council was increased at the 1934 and 1937 elections. 1952 – 1955 The boundaries of the electoral divisions were altered for the elections held on 3 April 1952, and the number of councillors reduced to 87 in number from 90. The Conservatives retained control with 46 seats (a loss of 9) to Labour's 41 (a gain of 10). The only incumbent Independent was defeated. At the aldermanic elections, the Conservatives took 11 out of 14, to secure a majority of 28, against protests by the Labour group. 1955 – 1958 The boundaries of the electoral divisions were altered for the elections held on 31 March 1955, with the number of councillors remaining at 87. The Conservatives increased their majority on the council, winning 52 seats, against Labour's 35. Three Conservatives were elected unopposed. 1958 – 1961 In the county council elections held on 16 April 1958, Labour regained control from the Conservatives. 1961 – 1965 Elections were held on 13 April 1961, and the Conservatives were returned to power. They were successful in having 55 councillors, elected gaining 15 seats from Labour and taking the only Liberal seat at East Finchley. These were to be the final elections to the county council: under the London Government Act 1963 the elections due in 1964 were cancelled, with the elections to the shadow Greater London Council being held instead. References Category:History of local government in Middlesex Category:Political history of Middlesex Category:County council elections